User talk:Nessanae
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Sparrowsong page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kiwi 1998 (Talk) 22:56, May 15, 2010 me No, I'm not warboss but he's on this site. But my name is Zack as well. Odst grievous 23:56, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I don't really know. I just Google "Percy Jackson icons images" and it comes up. *shrug* Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 15:13, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome! XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 15:31, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I was actually going to use that as the logo for the Wiki, but I have no idea how. Whatever. XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 15:40, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't care if you use it! I was just saying! Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 15:52, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Want me to just rollback it? (it means putting it back the way it was before an edit) Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 16:01, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I will later. This computer doesn't have Photoshop. I might be able to do it on Paint, though... Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 16:20, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Reply to 'Stories' Thank you! I really wasnt sure at first about people reading my writing but I came around to the idea, Glad someone likes it! LolitaGoth 23:58, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Go to eLouai.com. -Leafwhisker Daughter of Hades 16:09, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Uhhh... Well to make a signature, you rest your mouse on your Avatar (like, the sort of default/profile picture, in the top lefthand corner of your screen somewhere) and a small list will come down. Click on 'change'. There, scroll until you find a signature thing. Then type whatever you want ;D Přemýšlejte o tom název 01:32, June 23, 2010 (UTC) IDK. Try asking Leafwhisker or Kiwi or Sally or something. Sparrowsong 18:16, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I Love Cake Nessa Daughter of Rhea 18:53, June 23, 2010 (UTC) re:how no i dont know how to do the signature, sorry... but you could ask kiwi1998 because she is the one who did it for me :) Κόρη του Ερμής Diva1998 01:45, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, You do the things like this < > put poll between them. The first line is the question and the next one is the choices. do the things again (<>) But put /poll in between them. Ask me again if it doesnt work Χαμηλή Γότθος 22:59, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Story I'd love to write that story for you! It sounds really good and I have a couple ideas about it. Do you want to make character pages for each girl, or tell me what each one looks like? And who is their god parent? [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 00:09, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh okay, they're daughters of Apollo. I only found Nessa's page though...[[User:SallyPerson| Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally]] 00:13, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Guest Star Sure! A self-insertion, or another character? If they have a character page, could you please give me the link? Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, But by the moments that take our breath away 20:41, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I can make it work, thanks! Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, But by the moments that take our breath away 20:54, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I'll do it sometime. Sparrowsong 04:19, July 15, 2010 (UTC) You decide what the title should be. [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 13:04, July 15, 2010 (UTC) For the guest appearence, does your character use a bow, sword, knife...? Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, But by the moments that take our breath away 23:17, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, But by the moments that take our breath away 14:47, July 17, 2010 (UTC) at he moment ask Leafwhisker Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 22:12, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Sure. I just need your character's description: hair color, skin color, eye color, and godly parent. -Leafwhisker 22:30, July 24, 2010 (UTC) The story is called False Love: An Enemy in the Shadows. I haven't been editing to frequently, but it will be done by the end of August. Η συγγραφέας, η ιστορία, ο κυβερνήτης 22:57, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Could Rachel Hughes appear in the story? Η συγγραφέας, η ιστορία, ο κυβερνήτης 19:17, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh, it's on her user page. Η συγγραφέας, η ιστορία, ο κυβερνήτης 19:24, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Sure, go right ahead. :D Přemýšlejte o tom název 06:01, August 8, 2010 (UTC) O sure! نيكي نيلسون Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 22:59, August 21, 2010 (UTC)